


A Sleigh Ride to Remember

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [2]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septipier-Fandom
Genre: 25 days of Septiplier, Chirstmas, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Sleigh Ride, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sleigh Rides</p><p>Summary: When Sean/Jack got the chance to stay a little while in California with his good friend Mark, he wasn't counting on Mark forgetting that he had other plans that did not involve California. Instead of staying in California until Mark came back, Sean decides to tag along but now Sean is stuck in Ohio with little to nothing to do. That is until Mark introduces him to something a little new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleigh Ride to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language, may make you want Christmas to be today, cheesy title
> 
> Author's Note: So for this I actually had to look things up on Google to find out where they do sleigh rides and Ohio appeared on that (not sure exactly where in Ohio so I winged that bit) and Mark's family lives tin Ohio so a plot was born XD A shitty one but still a plot. Enjoy my second Septiplier! By the way I do plan on doing some from Mark's point of view.

//x//

Sean sighed softly as he reclined back onto the arm of the couch, his arms falling to pillow underneath his head. Two days before, he had flown to California so he could spend a few weeks with Mark to collab but his American friend had forgotten he had promised his family that he would spend the week with them. Unfortunately that week happened to be the first week of Sean's visit. They hadn't even had the time to record one video (because Sean had arrived in California at night) before Mark was scrambling around to get his luggage together. The older man's original plan had been to help Sean find another friend to stay with but when that fell through due to everybody being busy at short notice, Mark gave Sean a choice; stay in Mark's house alone for about a week until Mark got back or go with Mark to Ohio. Sean had not liked the idea of being alone for a week or more in an unfamiliar place and getting to meet Mark's family sounded pleasant so he tagged along.

The first day they got there was hectic but meeting Mark's family had been really nice  and Sean had enjoyed his first day and slept hard through the night, but now on the second day, things had calmed down to a point he had nothing to do but lay on the couch and count the white raised bumps on the ceiling.

He wiggled his socked toes as he hummed along to a Christmas song playing on the radio that was sitting on a table just outside the entrance to the kitchen. It was pleasantly warm in the house and he could smell chocolate cookies baking in the oven. There was also the faint, rhythmic sounds of water splashing inside a tub. Everything about it just gave of a very homely feel. Sean closed his eyes and took it all in; e blanketing warmth, the soft crooning of the singer over the radio, the sweet smell of the mouth watering cookies permeating the air, and the hypnotic thrum of water. It was all very calming and he found his mind drifting off, becoming less aware.

Sean wasn't sure how long he laid like that, draped across Mark's step mom's couch but when he became weaker of things again, the song had changed, the drumming of water had stopped, there was the sound of cookies being removed from the oven, and the new smell of soap and tangy oranges filled the air surrounding him.

The Irishman cracked open one eye to see Mark standing in the living room with bare feet planted in the soft white carpet, his pink hair damp, wearing jeans and buttoning up his iconic red plaid shirt.

"Hey Jack," Mark said when he noticed him, " Now that you are awake do you want to go outside and see a bit more of my hometown?"

"Sure Markimoo. There's nothing' else ta do." Sean said as he picked himself off his comfortable and warm spot on the couch to go get shoes on and bundle up.

Twenty minutes after both of them men were bundled up, each with a warm cookie with still melted chocolate chips in hand as they walked out the door and into the lightly falling snow. Sean had had to bundle up in one of Mark's thick jackets because he hadn't packed for very cold weather when he flew to visit Mark because he had assumed he would be spending the visit in California. Mark's jacket could almost swallow him whole and smelled just like Mark, which as much as he didn't want to admit cause it sounded strange to him, was a very nice thing to be so completely surrounded by like that.

They walked through the street, snow crunching under their feet, with Mark pointing out things left and right with a huge grin on his face and a lively twinkle in his eyes that Sean could really get used to seeing. As they walked , he began to notice that Mark seemed to have a destination in mind.

"Where are we going, Mark?" He asked, shoving his chilled hands into the jacket pockets.

"Just a little further, Jack," Mark said as he pointed to a sleigh that was was letting a man,woman and a little boy off.

"A sleigh ride?"

"Yep," Mark said as he grabbed Sean by the wrist and hurried to claim the sleigh before someone else did.

The sleigh ride was not what he was expecting. He had been on one sleigh ride before but this one was different. The snow was falling thicker now, covering them both in powdery snow and sticking in their bright hair. Sean watched the street go by and the snow dance through the air around them. He opened his mouth and tipped back his head with a smile to catch snowflakes on his tongue. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mark grinning brightly as he did the same,letting the snowflakes melt in his mouth. Then he looked towards Sean with that twinkle still in his dark brown eyes and Sean's breath caught inexplicably in his throat before Mark was wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling the younger into his side.

Then the older man was pulling out his phone and holding out in front of them.

"Say hi to the fans, Jack!" Mark grinned as he snapped a picture and pulled away from Sean to post it. Sean told himself he shouldn't feel weird about Mark holding him like that, warmly pressed against the other's side like he belonged there. He shook his head and turned back to watch the snow falling over the city.

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> Aww that ending though. I have decided that as these progress (maybe excluding day five) will be somewhat linear meaning the romance will increase per chapter.
> 
> Tomorrow is building a snowman!!!!!!


End file.
